Lilacpaw
Signed: "With love comes loyalty, and with loyalty comes dedication." WIP <3 Introduction (WIP <3) Information (WIP <3) Appearance Lillac is a pure white she-cat with lilac purple eyes. She is large and fluffy, and can only speak through sign language due to being deaf. ~~ Fur: Long Frame: Large and Fluffy Nose: Pink Legs: Short and cubby Personality Lilac- For her abnormal purple eyes. Paw- Standard Suffix ~~ (WIP <3) Family Tree Stats Hunting 8/10- She is a very good hunter. Fighter- 3/10- She dislikes fighting, so she tries not to. Herbs 9/10- She is gifted with herbs. History Lilackit was born alongside Dewkit. They had an older sister from a prior litter named Fawnfeather. Dewkit died a couple minutes after being born, while Lilackit survived. Throughout Lilackit's childhood, cats would try to talk to her all the time. When she never heard them, she was sent to the medicine den. When the medicine cat told them she was deaf, the Clan beat the kit and exiled her. ~~ Her parents and the Clan's medicine cat ran away to care for poor Lilackit. One by one however, they were killed by WhisperClan and their leader, Finchstar. She was forced to run away as fast as she could, until she stumbled right into a battle. Thoughts Nightstar/95%- She seems nice enough. Firerise/95%- He seems cool. Dustyleaf/50%- He can sign! He's a bit crazy though. Crab/99%- He's cute! I kinda like him. And he can sign! (WIP <3) Trivia -Lilacpaw was created because Rose did not get to have Lilackit. -Lilacpaw believes in StarClan, but does not know the code just yet. -This may explain why she allows herself to love. Signs She can't read lips very well yet, so you're going to need these. Cats Lilac'-' Tap your paw 3 times against the ground, hard. Anyone- Pointing her tail at them. Nightstar- Pointing towards a star and the moon. If it is daytime, she will point to her left eye. Mistfur- She will spin around one time. Another medicine cat- Pointing to a herb corresponding with there name (ex. Dustyleaf would be a brown leaf) Firerise- She will raise her right paw upward. Ashpaw- She will point to a cloud. If there isn't one, she will point to the sun. Cloudfall- She will point her paw towards a cloud then make it fall shortly after. Crab- Point towards the west or anything salty. A live crab is better if someone can find a crab corpse. Snowtail- Swishing of tail rapidly. Rainpaw- Pointing to a rain cloud. Split- Clawing at the ground. Sorrelpaw- Tap left, back paw against ground lightly. Bluewind- Weave tail around and unsheathed claws. Bluemist- Will lift right paw and spin it in a circular motion, and then spin her body in a circle. Tanfeather- A swishing motion with tail, resembling that of a falling feather, or pointing at a bird or feather. Clover- Taps ground gently three times with left paw, or draws a clover sign in the dirt. (If you want your oc to have a specific sign, comment it) Commands Swish of a tail back and forth- Stay here. Pointing to stomach- What hurts? (Cat points to the spot that hurts) Claws unsheathe and sheath twice- Get a warrior. Claws unsheathe rapidly and quickly- Get someone of importance. Herbs She points to the hole of a specific herb needed. Misc. Head Dip- Greetings. Eye Roll- Ugh. Tail Rotation Clockwise- How are you doing? Claws unsheathe, sheath, then head lower- They're dead. Emotions Happy- Smiling, tail up, head up. Sad- Tail down, head down. Angry: Fur bristled, teeth bared. Mournful- Tail over eyes, crying, quivering lip. Scared- Wide eyes. Mistrust- Narrow eyes. Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Queens Category:Disabled Cats